Granddaughter Pan
Granddaughter Pan (悟空おじいちゃん!私がパンよ!!, Goku Ojichan! Watashi ga Pan yo!!) is the fourteenth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on January 17, 1996. Its original American air date was April 3, 2003. Summary This episode is set a decade after Kid Buu's defeat, it starts off with Trunks who is now a teenager flying in a Capsule Corporation plane, although he eventually places it back into its capsule mid-flight when it became apparent that it was running low on fuel, and out of realization that he was able to fly himself there without the need of his vehicle anyhow. He is heading over to see if Goten is at home. When he gets there, he knocks on the door but no one answers at first. Then, an aged Chi-Chi answers Trunks, and tells him that Goten is with his dad and suggests that he ask Gohan where they are. Trunks goes to Gohan's house and finds the door open. Trunks walks in and takes a look around the house to find Gohan. There is Gohan and Videl's wedding photo, and next to it, a picture of their 5 years old daughter, Pan. Trunks then sees Gohan on a ladder getting books for a conference. Gohan asks Trunks to help him with the books that he was carrying. Gohan calls to Videl to say hi to Trunks. Then Mr. Satan appears on a TV commercial for the World Tournament beginning the next day, and Videl says she wishes her father would stop taking credit for things he really did not do (like defeating Cell and she found out that Gohan killed Cell). She says he is like a professional wrestler and the world is his ring. Trunks then asks where Goten is and Gohan tells them that he is training with Goku and that Trunks' parents are on their way to visit Goku, but Trunks did not know it. Next we see Goten and Goku are fighting. They take a break after they see that Vegeta and a really aged Bulma has come to see them. Bulma is mad at Goku because it has been 5 years since anyone has seen Goku, and all Goku could say was that he has been training. Vegeta asks Goku if it is true that he is entering the World Martial Arts Tournament this year and Goku said yes, because someone powerful enough to beat him has entered the tournament. He says that this mystery fighter is a human, not an alien. Trunks arrives and asks Goten if he is entering, and Goten says Goku is forcing him to cancel his date for the tournament. This makes Vegeta joke that his and Goku's sons have become lazy in this time of peace. Then Goku says that Pan (his granddaughter) will fight in the tournament along with Goten and himself. Vegeta decides to fight in the tournament too, and says that Trunks is going to do the same or else he will cut his allowance. So the next day everyone is walking to the stadium to find some seats. it is shown that Vegeta and Bulma have a new child, a little girl named Bulla, who is one year of difference with Pan. Pan wants to go play, so Goku asks Gohan for the time. Gohan checks his watch for the time and says they are early, so with the time they have before the tournament starts, Pan and Goku go play some games, as well as getting her a new ice cream cone after a punk kid knocked it over as well as insulted her by flipping the bird (making a fist in the edited dub) to calm her down. Then Goku takes Pan to see her other grandfather, Mr. Satan, who is talking with Mr. Buu. When he learns that Goku and the others are entering the tournament, he is worried that he would not win, but Goku assures him that if any of them make it to the finals, they will let him win. In addition, after Trunks and Goten requested for better seats for their family and friends (as the ones directly in front of the ring were the worst choice possible), Videl talks to her father about the seats they have and Mr. Satan arranges for the friends and family to have box office seats. Battles *Goku vs. Goten Quotes Trivia *On the TV it says "Wether News", instead of Weather News. *A picture of planet Namek's landscape is seen in Gohan's house. *One of the books on Gohan's bookshelf is called "Arale", which could be a reference to the Dr. Slump character. *One of the books has the word "Jump" on it, referring to Shonen Jump. *The Real Fight advertisement on TV for next day's tournament featured Mr. Satan. Ironically, The Real Fight is technically "Tenkaichi Budokai" (the World Martial Arts Tournament). *Pan and Bulla make their debut in this episode. *The kid that knocks down Pan's Ice Cream Cone resembles a younger version of Nok, the competitor that Vegeta defeats. This kid is seen sticking up his middle finger at Pan. *One of the women cheering for Majin Buu is seen holding a poster with his name spelled the way it is in Japanese, as well as in the English manga, "Boo". *Gohan can be seen holding two books by Charles Darwin, the man who put forth the theory of evolution. Later in the episode Vegeta explains how Saiyans have evolved as a warrior race and retain their youthfulness. *Pan breaks the bell on the strength tester just like Goku did in "Which Way to Papaya Island?". *When Krillin jokes that the next time they see Goku will be in 10 years, this could be foreshadowing the time gap between Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. *Goku wears a new outfit in this episode, which becomes his regular outfit in Dragon Ball GT. *This is the first episode to use music from Wrath of the Dragon. Gallery ca:Episodi 289 (BDZ) pt-br:Meu nome é Pan Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z